Smoker's Gem
by buttercupgurl1
Summary: FEM!Harry. Amethyst Potter was pushed off the edge of the cliff by her own cousin and she somehow is transported to the OP world. Smoker, a newly made marine captain is the one to save her and he later decides to adopt her. (this story was adopted from TheBlackSeaReaper's story Smoker's Kid).
1. New Life

Disclaimer:** I do not own either Harry Potter or One Piece (wish i did though then Ace, Severus and Fred wouldn't have died). Enjoy this story!**

There was excitement in the air in the neighbourhood of Privet Drive, the reason, a new family had moved into #6. The Griffin family. They have twins a son and a daughter, but they aren't the focus of this story, oh no, they're too dull and are as normal as possible, but they're the _good_ normal _not_ the normal that is at #4. Our story focuses on a young girl by the name Amethyst Rose Potter, whom only knows her first name and she only found out about it by complete accident. Petunia Dursley, the young girl's aunt (who had a horse-like appearance), had accidentally shouted out her name in anger as she believed that the kitchen floor was not clean enough.

Today was different for poor, sweet Amethyst unlike the other days of her short life; she was invited to a trip to a park that was near to the coast. Mrs. Maria Griffin ha seen her working in the gardens yesterday afternoon, she came over to speak to Amethyst's aunt and talk her into allowing both Dudley and Amethyst to come with her and her children to a park that they love to visit every weekend. Petunia had no choice but to agree as there was no way that she could've said no to the new neighbour without starting rumours. That night when Amethyst's uncle Vernon (who looked like a walrus in a suit) had come home from his work, she was whipped on her back with his belt and had been beaten with his fists while he yelled the words 'freak' and 'ungrateful brat'.

But in the end, she did end up going to the park for the very first time in her entire life and most likely the last time she will in her old world.

~~(Scene Break)~~

Amethyst and her new (and first) friend, Elisa who was five years old (the same age as Amethyst!) were playing tag with each other (as well as the two boys). She was having _so_ much fun and she _never_ wanted it to end, but she knew that it was going to end as soon as she returned to the Dursley's house. It was a nice afternoon, the sky was clear (and very blue) and not a single sign of bad weather to appear, and for the first time that Amethyst remembers, she has a full stomach and it wasn't filled with mouldy or rotten food either! Elisa and her had just reached the cliffs, when out of nowhere, Dudley flew into Amethyst and had pushed her off the cliff and into the cold, rough waters below.

Amethyst could only feel slight pain on her body from when Dudley pushed her as her small, fragile body floated in the air as she watched the cliff side grow taller and taller. Amethyst couldn't even scream she was in such a state of shock, but she could hear the screams and cries of her name from her new friends. Before her body crashed into the rocks that were in the cold, rough waters below, Amethyst softly smiled and said in a whisper "At least, I get to die happy".

Her entire body and vision exploded into pain, darkness and water. The last thing Amethyst saw before her vision faded was the face of Elisa at the edge of the cliff with tears rushing down her face. The only regret that Amethyst had was that she couldn't express her gratitude to Elisa for being her first and only friend in that world and thank the rest of her family for being so kind and caring towards someone like her.

As the police and divers arrived at the crime scene, it was already too late as the waters below were a dark red colour. This led to questioning, which led to Dudley being taken from his home (as it was his parents that had instructed him to push little Amethyst off the cliff and make it look like an accident) and his parents going on trial and then thrown in jail when they were found guilty. This just shows that you never make a five year old (or any child for that matter) do your dirty work.

~~(Scene Break)~~

It has only been a few days, since Smoker became captain of the marines at the G-5 Base and was now stationed at Loguetown. Loguetown was the town that the former Pirate King Gol. D Roger otherwise known as Gold Roger was executed at, and it is the last stop for pirates who are planning to head towards the Grand Line. Smoker and some of his men were patrolling the docks, when suddenly one of his men shouted "CAPTAIN, OVER THERE!" as he pointed out to the sea.

Smoker focused his eyes on what the marine was pointing at and what he saw shocked him, it was a little girl who looked to be only three years old and she was floating on the surface of the sea. Using his new devil fruit powers the Moku Moku No Mi, he turned his legs to smoke and flew over to the little girl to fish her out of the water. Thankfully the young girl was facing upwards.

"She's still breathing! I'm going to take her to the hospital, continue with your patrol" Smoker told his men before he flew off towards the direction of the hospital. The little girl in his arms was too thin, and was bleeding way too much. Smoker was actually surprised at the apparent amount of blood this young girl had in her body.

When Smoker arrived at the hospital one of the nurses yelled out for a doctor when she caught sight of the wounded girl that was in Smoker's arms.

~~(Scene Break)~~

It has been exactly four long hours since Smoker had first brought the little girl in, he had just finished to the doctors that had worked on saving her life. It was a miracle that the sharks and other sea predators hadn't gotten to her first with all that blood that was flooding out of her and into the water. He slowly made his way towards Marine Headquarters to complete any demonic paperwork that had appeared while he was busy with that patrol and helping that young girl.

It was truly disturbing at what the doctors have found out about the girl, apparently the little girl had been abused most of her life with little food to eat and barely any water to drink and she was then somehow pushed off a cliff (the weird thing being there are no cliffs around Loguetown) and she somehow wounded up in the harbour of Loguetown. The doctors had said that she would be put in a orphanage as soon as she was properly healed up, but Smoker knew that it was a bad idea considering the young girl was abused.

Suddenly, he stopped as a idea popped into his head, why doesn't he adopt the girl? Yes, that actually sounds like a great idea. Now, the only problem is where does one go to adopt a kid? (Man, this is going to be troublesome).

AN:** okay I've managed to do one chapter and i hope you all like it. Please review to tell me what you all think. I hope you all have a great day and till next time, Sayonara!**


	2. Smoker's Gem

Disclaimer: **I do not own either Harry Potter or One Piece (wish i did though then Ace, Severus and Fred wouldn't have died). Enjoy this story! Just so you know the name Daisuke means great helper.**

~~(Scene Break)~~

It has been a few days since Amethyst had first arrived at the hospital and Smoker has been in and out of the hospital to see whether or not she has woken up yet. Now, alone in the room or so she had thought, Amethyst had began to gain consciousness. The first thing that Amethyst had noticed was the absence of the usual pain that she has always felt. It felt both nice and weird, so she had slowly opened her eyes and had looked around the room. The entire room was all white, the walls, the ceiling, everything was white and it had that too clean smell to it. She also had noticed that she was laying in a comfortable bed, but she had bandages wrapped around almost all of her body.

"You're awake, that's good." a female voice that was beside her had startled her and had almost caused her to jump out of the bed in fright. The nurse handed Amethyst a tall glas of water, which she had drank greedily as her throat had felt like sand paper. The nurse stepped out of the room and had gotten the doctor, whom was assigned to the child. "Hello, I'm Dr. Daisuke and I have been assigned to your case. Now, do you feel any pain at all in your body?" Dr. Daisuke had asked her.

"No, sir..." Amethyst had answered him truthfully. The doctor had nodded and wrote something down on his clipboard. Dr. Daisuke had then asked "What is your name, little one?". "Amethyst, sir" was the short reply that she had given him. Without looking up from his clipboard, he had asked her "Any last name?".

"Don't have one, sir." Amethyst had said as she had studied her feet as they had suddenly seemed to be very interesting to her. What she didn't know was that it is very common for people in this world to not have a family name, clan name, or any last name. Sometimes, people had just made up their last names. Dr. Daisuke had continued to ask Amethyst many different questions, some questions that she could answer, other questions that she had refused to answer as she was quite afraid that she would be forced to go back and live with the Dursleys. Soon the doctor had left and the nurse said that she would be back with some food for Amethyst to eat.

~~(Scene Break)~~

Smoker was sitting down behind his desk doing the god forsaken, demonic, idiotic thing that is the enemy of all human kind called...paperwork... he had been putting off doing it for the last week but it had finally caught him in its demonic grasp. He just couldn't keep putting it off anymore or someone higher up would be on his tail again. Maybe he should look into getting a second in command and then the paperwork would be done a hell lot faster (AN: Wish i could do that but sadly there's no one dum... I mean intelligent enough...).

Suddenly, a low ranking marine had came running into Smoker's office with a vanilla envelope in his hands. The marine had stopped in front of his desk and stood at attention. "Report, marine." Smoker commanded in a monotone voice.

The marine stated as he had handed his commanding officer the envelope "Sir, this was given to me by the young girl's doctor, Dr. Daisuke and the girl is awake, sir."

Smoker looked through the girl's... no Amethyst's (that was her name) file, and he saw that there was a note written from the doctor that Amethyst is healing faster than normal. Smoker dismissed the marine and got up from his chair and made his way to the hospital to see his adopted daughter.

~~(Scene Break)~~

Amethyst had just finished her small portion of food that was on her plate when the door had opened and in came a huge man wearing only a coat with fur on the edges and baggy pants, the man also had two belt like things made out of cigars and he had a pole with a handle on his back. To Amethyst, the man before her looked scary, but at the same time, he wasn't scary.

"So..uhh... how is the hospital food..?" The man had asked her as it was clear that he was nervous about something. Amethyst gave him a small, hesitant smile and answered excitedly, "The food is great! The best thing that I have ever had!".

The man had smiled and patted her gently on the head while ignoring the flinch from Amethyst. He introduced himself "I'm Smoker and I'm a marine who is in charge of Lougetown and I'm your new adopted father." Amethyst was in shock, she couldn't believe what she had just heard. This man... Smoker had just said that he had adopted her and became her new father. It was almost too much for her to take in. "Why...?" Amethyst had softly whispered.

Smoker had looked at her and replied "I know what you went through, I could see the abuse that you suffered when my men and I had found you. No child should have to suffer like that. I guess that I had always wanted a kid of my own, but I never found the right woman to settle down with. Also, I want to show you the bright side of life and let you be a kid that you should be."

Tears had began running down her heart shaped face, it was a dream come true. Even though she could tell that Smoker has no idea on how to be a dad, let alone a dad to a little girl like her. She hiccuped "Thank you..."

"No problem, kid. Just get some rest for now. I will come back later to see you as I got some unfinished (demonic) paperwork to deal with." Smoker told her as he petted her gently on the head one more time, before leaving her, so she could go back to sleep, which she did a little bit later on with a small smile happy that she had a father.

~~(Scene Break)~~

Like Smoker had promised, he had visited his new daughter, Amethyst again, just before nighttime and had read her a bedtime story. The abuse must've been very severe if she didn't have an idea what a bedtime story was. Reading her a bedtime story was suggested to him by a fellow marine whom himself was a father.

But right now, Smoker was in his office at the Marine base reading a book on how to be a father that he had brought at the closest bookstore and so far, the book was plain and down right stupid. It was telling him how the child should be and how a father should respond. It was basically telling Smoker to spoil the girl rotten. Throwing the book in the nearest trash bin, he decided to let Amethyst settle down and get used to being around marines and then, he will start training her by beginning with easy things.

_'Maybe my second in command should be a woman, so that way, Amethyst would have a woman's influence in her life.'_ Smoker thought as he began looking through the files of female marines. Amethyst was going to grow up and become a strong woman herself, not some weak defenceless idiot.

AN: **Thanks for reading this story, please leave a review and tell me what you all think. Till next time, Sayonara! xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: **I do not own either Harry Potter or One Piece (wish I did though). Enjoy this story!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Flashback

~~(Scene Break)~~

_At Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry..._

In the Headmaster's office that was hidden by a gargoyle, there was an old man who at this very moment looked thousands of years old, sitting behind his desk. The old man looked as though the tiniest wind could knock him down at that very moment.

The reason for this is because he was mourning the death of a young girl named Amethyst Rose Potter. Before her untimely end, it was a very good month for not only himself but for others as well. First, Peter Pettigrew was found to be hiding as the Weasley family's pet rat and was captured and from him, they all found out that Sirius Black was innocent of all crimes, except for peeping on girls in the prefect baths in his 7th year by the use of a two-way mirror and that all along it was in fact Peter that was the real traitor to the Potters.

Albus, after everything was cleared up, had gone to the Dursleys' house to pick up Amethyst, only to find out that she was murdered by her own cousin on the orders of his parents. He apparated back to his office, where Sirius Black and his last remaining best friend, Remus Lupin were anxiously awaiting for Amethyst to arrive, so they could take her home with them. When he entered his office, Sirius jumped up on his feet, expecting his precious goddaughter to come running towards him with a happy expression on her face, but when he saw the expression on Albus' face, he immediately knew what had happened as he crumbled to the ground and cried for his goddaughter that he wasn't there to protect. Remus had tried his best to comfort his best friend while wallowing in his own grief and regret.

Remus couldn't accept the fact that his little cub, Lily's and James' sweet little girl was gone, dead. As a werewolf, he had formed a bond that was almost unbreakable; except for in death can it be broken. His wolf (also known as 'Moony') told him that the bond was, in fact, still in place and was not broken. But the bond itself was different than it was before, it's like she was in a faraway place that he couldn't reach or get to. "She's not dead." Remus blurted out, all of a sudden. Causing both the heads of Sirius Black and Albus Dumbledore to snap up and stare at him in disbelief, like he had just grown two extra heads and said that he is in love with the current Potions Professor.

Albus quickly got up from his chair and walked over to look at the book that gives the names of the students who would be coming to Hogwarts for the next eleven years. Sirius furiously snapped at his best friend, "HOW DARE YOU LIE TO ME, REMUS!?". Remus' eyes slowly turned to an amber color as he snapped right back, "The bond is still there, Padfoot. The bond isn't broken and the only way for a bond between a werewolf and his cub to break is only through death. But my bond with Amethyst is still there, but it just feels like Amethyst is in a place that we can't get to."

"Sirius, my dear boy, Remus is correct. Amethyst's name is still on the list." Albus interrupted the two arguing Marauders. Both Remus and Sirius shot out of their chairs and rushed over to where the Headmaster was standing and they both saw with their own eyes that the Headmaster was pointing to Amethyst's name. Sirius collapsed to his knees in utter relief and cried, but this time, the tears were filled with joy and happiness. Remus turned to look at the Headmaster and curiously asked: "Is there any possible way for the List to give us an address or a name of the place that Amethyst is in..?"

The Headmaster looked down as he slightly shook his head as he answered sadly, "Sorry, my dear boy. The time that we would receive an address, is when the letters are sent out." Remus sighed in defeat as there was nothing that could be done about it. He wanted to find his cub right that instant and apologize over and over again, for not fighting harder to gain custody of her and to also beg for forgiveness for not being there for her.

Sirius suddenly had a thought come to him and he exclaimed loudly with one hand in the air and the other on his hip "The Goblins!". Albus and Remus both looked at him confused and lost at what he had just exclaimed. Remus began to think that his best friend's last bit of sanity went out of the window as he questioned him, "What about the Goblins, Padfoot...?"

Sirius had a full-blown hundred-watt smile creeping onto his face as he exclaimed loudly and cheerfully, "The Goblins can locate Amethyst, Moony. Amethyst _is_ the heiress of the Potter Family and I had made her the heiress of the Black Family when she was born. There is no way that the Goblins won't know the location of Amethyst. Hell, if Amethyst was somehow transported to a different world, the Goblins would have a way to get her back!".

Sirius was now bouncing around the office like a five-year-old on a sugar high. He even began dragging Remus towards the fireplace, with the idea of going to the Goblins that very moment, even though it was almost one in the morning. Remus took out his wand and stunned Sirius while also putting a sleeping charm on him so that he could get some rest as they all needed it. The Headmaster merrily chuckled as he said, "Remus, you and Sirius can use one of the guests' dorms, tonight."

Remus gently smiled as he thanked his former Headmaster, before the two of them left the office (Remus is levitating Sirius), while the Headmaster walked into his bedroom, which was connected to his office, with a happy smile on his face and a twinkle in his eyes. The day or rather night was getting better and better.

~~(Scene Break)~~

_In Lougetown... _

It has been a week since Amethyst was released from the hospital, fully healed. Smoker had ordered clothes for her to wear, which included pants, skirts, shirts, dresses, and shoes after several nurses in the hospital picked out what the little girl would need. They even helped his men fix up a proper bedroom for her. Amethyst could not believe that someone would go through all this trouble just for her. She was so happy and content that she clung to Smoker and sobbed on his coat, while he rubbed her back in comfort.

During the week, it had become a common sight for the marines and common civilians to see Amethyst following Smoker everywhere that he went. The woman would coo over how adorable Smoker and Amethyst looked together, truly like father and daughter. Also, Amethyst got used to the amount of people that are usually around them, but she does still get a bit nervous around new people that she has never seen before. Today, the marines were cleaning up the Headquarters, because a Marine Admiral named Kizaru was coming to Lougetown to drop off a young female marine named Tashigi, who would be her father's second in command and would also help raise her. Admiral Kizaru was also coming to see if Smoker was doing all his paperwork, properly. So right now, Amethyst was sitting in her father's office, coloring in a child's coloring book as best as she could, while her dad was working on the last piece of paperwork that was in front of him. Signing it, Smoker finally set down his pen and leaned back in his chair and let out a long sigh of relief.

Looking over to where Amethyst was sitting and coloring. He got up and sat down next to his daughter. "What are you doing?" Smoker asked as he looked at the picture that he was coloring in.

"I'm coloring in some pictures, see," Amethyst happily replied as she began showing her dad all of the pictures she had neatly colored in. Smoker had to admit that Amethyst was very talented at coloring. The pictures looked like they were alive and real. He half expected for them to jump off of their pages. It was just like magic.

"I'm very impressed. You have a wonderful talent, little one." Smoker praised her as he patted her head. Amethyst looked like her birthday had came early. "Thanks, dad!" Amethyst chirped, causing Smoker to smile, It felt amazing to be called dad.

Suddenly, a marine officer came running into the office, stood at attention and stated, "The marine warship has been spotted, Captain Smoker, Sir!". Smoker nodded and turned to face Amethyst and told her, "It's time for you to put your thing away. We will be leaving for the harbor in a couple of moments."

Amethyst did as she was told and started to put her things back where they came from and then went with her dad to the harbor to greet the newcomers.

_~~(Scene Break)~~_

As the marine warship docked, Amethyst couldn't help, but stare at it with big doe eyes. The warship was ginormous; she had never seen something that big before in her entire life. She could see that there were lots of marines running around as they did their jobs and made sure that everything was going to plan and running smoothly. Amethyst glanced at her dad; he had a very serious expression on his face. She was holding onto his hand as she was extremely nervous about meeting new people, but she knew that her dad would protect her no matter what happened.

Suddenly, Smoker walked forward and saluted while saying, "Welcome to Lougetown, Admiral Kizaru, Sir!"

"Thank you, Captain Smoker," Admiral Kizaru replied, before turning to the woman, who was standing behind him. "This is Lt. Tashigi from West Blue. She is going to be your new second in command."

The young woman stepped forward and bowed to Smoker in respect and said, "Thank you, Captain Smoker Sir, for choosing me. I will not let you down, sir." "Very well. Let us retire to my office, shall we?" Smoker usually doesn't act in this way, but with a marine Admiral around, he has to act this way as it shows respect to them.

As they walked back to Lougetown's Marine Headquarters, Admiral Kizaru had finally noticed Amethyst. Kizaru has always had a soft spot for little children. He used to have a son when he was younger, but his son became a marine and was killed in the line of duty by rogue marines that were put under his command. Finally, they had made it to Smoker's office, so they settled down and made themselves comfortable. "So what's your name, little one..?" Kizaru asked gently.

Amethyst looked up at the Admiral nervously and answered respectfully, "Amethyst, sir." "That's a beautiful name for a cute little girl like yourself. So may I ask you, who are your parents..?" In reality, Kizaru was curious about why there was a child here in the first place. Amethyst pointed to Smoker and said, "He's my dad."

Tashigi and Kizaru both blinked in surprise as they didn't expect that answer. Smoker didn't look like the type to be a dad, especially to a little girl.

"My, my, aren't we full of surprises.." Kizaru chirped. "Amethyst, you can call me, Jiji." The marines that were in the room, had their jaws hitting the floor in shock and their eyes almost bugging out of their heads. Smoker's two cigars fell out of his mouth in shock. He couldn't believe that Admiral Kizaru wanted to be Amethyst's grandfather. Sure, he heard what had happened to the Admiral's son, but never did he hear Kizaru asking a young kid to call him Jiji before.

Amethyst studied the Admiral's face, before she said cheerfully, "Okay, Jiji."

Kizaru couldn't resist her cuteness as he hugged the young girl. He frowned a tiny bit when he felt Amethyst tense up slightly. He would have to ask Smoker what happened to Amethyst in the past. He knew that Amethyst was adopted by just seeing both of them together.

Smoker gained back his composer and told Amethyst, "Amethyst, why don't you show Admiral Kizaru your pictures?" "Okay, dad," Amethyst responded as she wiggled her way out of the hug to get her coloring books and then started showing them to her new family member, who 'aww'ed over the incredible job she did.

AN: **Thanks for reading this story, please leave a review and tell me what you all think. Till next time, Sayonara! xoxo**


End file.
